


Fullmetal Alchemist || GenFic || Mission Hell

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212





	Fullmetal Alchemist || GenFic || Mission Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



**Title** : Mission Hell  
 **Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist  
 **Characters** : Denny, Breda, Kain, Ed, Roy, Riza, Havoc, Maria, Armstrong  
 **Verse** : Fma oneshots  
 **Author** : [](http://lynx212.livejournal.com/profile)[**lynx212**](http://lynx212.livejournal.com/)  
 **Words** : 299  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Genre** : Action/Angst  
 **Summary** : They were on a mission and went from being the hunters, to the hunted so fast it made their heads spin...  
 **A/N:** Dedicated to the talented [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/) who's Denny Brosch picture featured [**HERE**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/81301.html#cutid1) inspired this drabble.

 

Everything that could’ve gone wrong with their mission had and fate was far from done with them.

All of their serious fighters were out of commission. Riza’s gun arm was so broken anyone would call it crushed, Havoc had been blinded by some caustic substance and Maria was missing in action. Their only consolation was the fact that after Roy was shot Ed had gone ballistic and put a serious dent in their enemies’ manpower before he was knocked unconscious.

Heymans and Denny were doing what they could to make it appear as if they had more firepower up and able from their stronghold but they knew it was only a matter of time before their adversaries figured them out.

“Fuery tell me some good news,” Breda shouted at the dark-haired man that was looking after the injured and trying to call for back up.

“I got a signal for a few seconds.”

“So is help on the way?” Brosh asked as he loaded the last of his ammunition into his gun. He wasn’t a cynic but if that soon wasn’t in the next half-hour those of them that weren’t dying due to their injuries would face certain death at the hands of the enemy.

As Denny shot yet another… whatever the hell these things were, he swallowed hard as he watched the thing unfurl some mechanical extension from its chest before it retreated.

How do you kill something that isn’t necessarily alive?

He didn’t know, but he would settle from keeping them away and that would just have to be good enough.

As his brain told him he had three bullets left the familiar flair of alchemical light rose behind the enemy and he sighed in relief when Armstrong came into view.

They’d live to fight another day.


End file.
